Run-Away Chase
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: He cheats. She hurts. He bleeds. She cries. He begs. She runs. She comes back early, and finds herself living a nightmare. When she leaves camp, in search of a new life, it works out well. For a while. When Percy finds her, she runs. Again. "Sometimes, you get so tired you just run away from everything..." (PERCABETH to come). (Rated T for 13 scenes)
1. Disclaimer

**Hi!**

**Just a little bit about me...**

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN!_**

**I do however own the plot, so please, don't just copy because you think you can! YOU CAN'T**

**Well... Now that that's out of the way, one last point before you can go and read the actual story!**

**I have 5 other Percabeth stories so if you finish reading this story, but like my writing, then go check them out! :D **

**Cheers if you actually bothered to real this, but hey! Why not congratulate you anyway :P**

**Bye,**

******Rose**


	2. Prologue-Flashback

**Hey guys. This is my new story! I'd love it if you guys post a review, telling me if its any good! **

**This story is based on a dream I had... So the plot line is still undetermined xD I was going to post my huge story, but it's rather bad. Sorry for those who wanted it! **

My name is Annabeth Chase. And I'm a demigod fugitive.

_I came back from New York early, just to surprise Percy. But I got the wrong kind of surprise. _

_Walking into his cabin, I saw something from my nightmares. On the bed Percy and I shared, Drew was laying down, eyes closed, with her tongue cleaning Percys' mouth. Clearing my throat, I stepped in._

"_Annabeth!" Percy jumped up, eyes widening when he saw me._

"_Babe… What's wrong?" Drew mumbled, opening one eye. Both eyes opened, watching me._

"_You… How long?" I seethed. _

"_What?" Percy gasped, playing confused._

"_Don't lie. You know what I mean. How long have you been cheating!" I shoved him against the wall._

"_No! Annabeth, you've got it all wrong! This," he motioned towards Drew, "means nothing. She came onto me!" _

_I slapped him. Hard. _

"_You are a worthless, lying, cheater!" I let the tears fall, for the first time since my father left._

_I full-out punched him in the stomach, before twisting his wrist – hearing a satisfying _crunch_ – and yanked him over my shoulder, slamming him into the rough floorboards. A small groan slipped out of his lips. _

_I realized that I had been screaming, and sobbing, and now half the camp was here to watch the fight, including Chiron and Mr D. _

"_Fight fight fight!" Mr D chanted, earning a disapproving look from Chiron. _

"_Get him, Annabeth! He deserves it!" Yelled Jason. He was Percy's best friend. Obviously not anymore._

"_Don't worry… I will…" I muttered through my tears. I jumped on Percy, and swung a punch at his jaw, then following through with a head-butt, breaking his nose. I elbowed him in the stomach, and spun round, knocking him off his feet again, just after he'd got up._

"_Now Annabeth… That's enough." Chiron looked around at the growing crowd, and raising a hand, the signal to end a fight. _

"_I'm not finished yet." I screech, and pick up my sword, that was beside the bed._

"_Annabeth!" Chiron warned. To use a sword against an unarmed demigod was unheard of. _

"_Shut up, you overgrown goat!" His eyes flamed up in anger, but his anger was nothing to match my blazing desire to hurt Percy – just as he had hurt me. Chiron could tell no one could – or would – stop me now. _

_The other campers had fear – and shock – in their eyes. I, Annabeth Chase, had never broken a rule, no matter how small, or unimportant. Now, I was breaking one of the biggest rules known to demigods. And it was dangerous._

"_Annabeth Maribel Chase, you put that sword down _right now _or I will forcefully take it from you." Chiron was kidding himself. He wouldn't be able to take it from me, and I wasn't going to put it down anytime soon._

_I gripped the hilt tighter, daring him to try anyway. _

"_Annie! No! You've hurt him enough!" Pipers' voice was laced with charmspeak. Anyone could hear that. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd. _

"_Don't try to charmspeak me. You know I'm immune to it." I growled. Some part of me was screaming, telling me to apologise, drop my sword, and run into her forgiving arms. But the other part, the demigod part of me, was ruthless, strategizing a plan to get out of this, after the crime was committed._

_Piper leaned forward, and carefully grabbed the tip of my sword, tugging gently. I shoved the sword forward a bit, stabbing it into her palm. Beads of blood slid down her arm, and Jason pulled her back protectively, an astonished expression on her face. _

Piper! I hurt her. She'll never forgive me! _I thought, snapping out of the hate-filled world I was in._

_I dropped the sword at my feet, and stepped back, a terrifying look spreading across my face. I was horrified with myself. _

"_Annabeth…" Percy groaned, lifting his head from the pool of blood. "I'm... I'm so sorry." _

"_I don't know why I was ever with you!" I burst into another round of tears. I felt arms encircle me, and started to fight. I opened my eyes and looked up into Leos' face. _

"_It's ok Annie. You'll be ok." He whispered soothing words in my ear. He was a true friend. Maybe my only friend, after this. I let out a heaving sob, and leaned into his chest. Everyone looked at me with confused expressions, probably wondering why Leo was being so brave. He wasn't usually like this. _

"_It'll never be ok. I have to leave camp! I'll have to… to leave this life behind!" My voice cracked at the end, and Piper broke free from Jason's arms, and started crying, joining Leo in our embrace._

"_I'm so sorry." I get out between sobs, looking into Pipers eyes._

"_I know." Piper sobs, eyes squeezing shut. I feel more people come, and join the hug too – Jason, Katie, Travis, Connor, Nico – and before I know it, we're all crying, some silently – the boys, trying to look brave – but most loudly._

"_Annabeth. I suggest you run. Please don't make me…" His voice was strained, but I knew that Chiron wanted to help me._

_And so I ran._

**Sorry for the huge flashback/prologue! Anyway, once again (I hate asking :/ ) please review! It motivates me, and even though the next chapter is on the way, I have no idea what I'm going to do after that! :P **

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	3. Sparks

**Sorry! This is just a filler! Can't really count it as a chapter... Anyway, I'll probably write quite a lot this Sunday, as I have no friends :( **

**Leave a review, tell me what you think! **

"_Annabeth. I suggest you run. Please don't make me…" His voice was strained, but I knew that Chiron wanted to help me. _

_And so I ran._

**Chapter 1 – Sparks – (Leo's POV) **

She ran. Annabeth broke free from our embrace, ran through the camp, and mounted her Pegasus, Ancora. Annabeth explained her name to me once. Ancora meant hope. Refuge, support, and _hope_.

I grabbed her hand before she could turn away.

"Annabeth. Look at me." Her eyes were filled with sadness. She was broken. Percy had broken her. "Annabeth, just know that… that I'm always here for you, ok?"

"O-ok, Leo." There are still tears running down her face. She looked so vulnerable. I stood at my full height, and gently tugged her hand, pulling her down to meet me. Our lips brushed, and she put her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she jerked away.

"Go. You deserve better than me." She whispers, barely making a noise.

"No. I don't even deserve _you._ Y-you need help, you just call. I'll come. Ok?" I get the words out, before a single tear trickles down my face. I pull a makeshift pen out of one of my pockets, and write my mobile number down on her arm.

"Goodbye, Leo." She squeezes her eyes shut, and I brush her tears away gently.

"Goodbye." I lean in, and give her a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek. I hear Chiron before I see him. Annabeth looks up, and fresh tears form. I look at her, and mouth one word. She nods, and presses her heels against Ancora, and the Pegasus takes off.

"What did you say." I hear Chirons stern voice.

"That's my business. Not yours." I reply, my voice bitter. I push past him, and go to my cabin.

The campers were all told to go to their cabins and wait. Everyone knew that I'd said goodbye to Annabeth. _Good. Let them know. Let them hate. _

"Leo. You did the right thing, making her go." I hear Brutus say.

"What would _you _know." I sneer, facing my best friend.

"I know she raised her sword to an unarmed demigod."

"You don't know anything!" My voice is cold, heartless.

I still stand at the door. The only exit out of the cabin. I let the fire dance along my arms, until it finally encases my whole body. Nobody except the chosen seven had seen my full-body fire. Gasps and scared expressions are passed around the cabin, nobody daring to look away.

"Leo, calm down." Says another Hephaestus camper.

"Don't tell me to _CALM DOWN_!" I yell, thrusting my hand out right in front of his face, making him back up against a wall.

"Leo." Mr D.

"What do _you _want." I mutter, turning to face him. His eyes widen at the sight of my fire-lit eyes.

"Come with me." I narrow my eyes. _No, I will not follow you…_ I flick my wrists at each side wall, sending small fireballs flying. The whole cabin would be on fire in a couple of seconds.

I snarl at Mr D before stalking out, keeping my fire on, to keep people away. A trail of burnt grass trailed behind me.

Out of every cabin window, I saw campers, watching. They all looked at me with one emotion. Fear. No one actually thought I was dangerous. I wasn't strong; I could only think about one thing at a time – usually machinery.

But now they saw my gift. The gift that caused death.

**It wasn't very good, was it? Yeah... Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I won't be putting quotes in for this story, as I have my doubts that nobody actually reads them! **

**Also, I have thought of the plot :D I'm going to be evil, so no clues. Also! Guess what word Leo mouthed to her before she flew away! Another point, Ancora actually does mean hope in latin. I went on google translator :3 **

**Have a good day, and check out my other stories! :) **

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	4. God Bother-er

**Hey guys! I have something to tell you guys! If I get over 10 reviews on this story, then I will update Behind Closed Doors. I don't want to update, then only get another 10 views. I need to know that you guys want to read it, or I'll just stop. I am thinking of doing a couple of one-shots, but I don't think I will yet :) My Prophesies fanfic is going good, and I have a few more to post, so go check that out! Anyway, R&R :)**

**Chapter 2 - God Bother-er - (Annabeths POV)**

_He hurt me… He hurt me… _I tell myself over and over again. Percy. Why would he do that! Cheat on me… with, Drew. _Drew _of all people! Pushing these thoughts away, I look down at my arm.

_08844741862 _**(Do not call this number. I just made it up! :P) **

Landing Ancora in a field, I dismount, and let her graze. Digging out my mobile, I dial in the number, and set it on speed-dial.

Taking a deep breath, I call it.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"Hello?" An angry voice answers. Leo.

"Leo. P-please help me." I stutter. I hadn't thought about what I would say.

"Annabeth? Right, where are you?" His voice crackles along the line, suddenly gentle.

"In a field outside New York."

"Ok. Right. I live in New York. You can stay there, and I'll come as soon as I can escape Chiron,"

"Ok Leo. 34 Salvum Street, right?" I ask. I don't think I could cope with ending up at some strangers house.

"Yeah, there shouldn't be anybody home, but Michelle might come home for lunch. If she does, just say that your one of Leo's friends from camp, and she should leave you alone." I cringe at the thought of having to actually talk to Leo's foster mother.

"Ok. T-thank you." I burst into tears again.

"Hey, its ok. You'll be fine. I can get there in about 15 minutes, if I get Nico to shadow-travel me. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Please bring Nico. He's good at cheering me up." My lips tug up into a small smile.

"Ok Annie. I'll see you in a few." I say goodbye, and hang up. How much trouble did he cause?

I remount Ancora, and ride her onto the road. _I hope the Mist makes it look like I'm riding a normal horse… _A couple of cars pass us, but they just swerve to the side, and glance at me strangely. I look down at myself, and realize what their looking at.

I'm still wearing camp clothes. I look down at the bright orange shirt, the writing, _Camp Half-Blood _and the 12 little symbols to represent the main Gods. Then it hits me. There _is _another person who can help. Mum.

Leading Ancora into a field, I dismount again.

"Mum, if you're listening, give me a sign." I look up at the sky, talking directly to the Gods. An owl swoops low, its eyes gold, before vanishing into some trees nearby. "Any chance of a visit? If anyone can help, its you." My voice cracks at the end.

"My dear, I'm always listening to you. Always watching." A bright light, and Athena is walking towards me. "What did I tell you about Percy Jackson? He has hurt you, hasn't he?" Her voice is calm, but her eyes are angry.

"Yes mother. He has hurt me. He has hurt me more than I ever thought possible. I feel as if a piece of my soul is missing." I blink tears out of my eyes.

"Dearest Annabeth, it is okay to cry. Believe it or not, once upon a time, I had my heart broken. That is why I am now a maiden goddess, to stop it happening again.

"I cannot help you directly, but I will do what I can. I will inform Poseidon of what his son has done. He always liked you, so I would think his punishment on Percy will be severe enough. From what I heard, you certainly left Jackson in a state that will take time to recover from. I also heard of the crime." I cringe at that last part. She knows.

"I'm so sorry, Mother! I didn't mean to, it was there, and… and I just wanted to hurt him as much as he has hurt me! Oh, why has Aphrodite done this to me!" I wail, crumpling to my knees, sobbing.

"I understand. But Annabeth, a sword? Why not your daggers?" She questions. _What? Why is _that _important? _

"Because, because he uses a sword. I-I guess I wanted to h-hurt him with h-his favoured blade." I sniff, wiping my tears impatiently.

"My dear, he has broken you, hasn't he? Perseus Jackson _shall _pay."

"Why does Aphrodite hate me so." I frown.

"I do believe she likes you two too much."

"_Likes _us! She has broken my heart over and over again!" I hide my face in my hands. There is another flash of light, and Aphrodite is standing in the field with us.

"My dear. I do indeed like you. You can withstand much heartbreak, but I fear that my girl has gone too far this time." She looks me in the eye, and frowns. "You have no light in your eyes, this is sorrowful news."

"It's all your fault! You have made my life miserable! I can handle the life-threatening quests, the annoying campers, but I just… I just can't take this." I shake my head, eyes downcast. I turn my back to Aphrodite, and remount Ancora.

"Annabeth. Do remember who you're talking to." Aphrodite says sternly.

"Yes, _ma'am_. But you don't deserve the little bit of respect I have left. The gods have ruined my life. I'm not ashamed to say it anymore." With that said, I turn Ancora to face my mum.

"Mother, Athena, please forgive me. I called you down, but… I can't stand this anymore. I'm going to try and forget my demigod side." A tear slid silently down my cheek. "I have to forget _him,_ and this is the only way how. I'm so sorry."

Athena steps forward, and nods gravely. Pulling me into a gentle embrace, she whispers in my ear so that Aphrodite won't hear.

"Hope, is a powerful word. Don't let Aphrodite know about the other boy." She steps back, a small smile on her lips.

"Goodbye, my dearest daughter."

"Goodbye, Mum." I say, before, clicking my heels against Ancoras' flank, and soaring into the sky. I look back once, to see two bright flashes.

Landing Ancora on the road about half a mile from the city, and ride her into the city. I find the park on Leo's street. Dismounting, I sit on a bench, and open my backpack. I take out a pen and some paper, and write a letter. Attaching it to Ancora with some string, I lean in close to her face.

"Hey girl, I don't want to say goodbye, but I don't know if we'll see each other again. I just want you to know, that I am greatful for your service, and I'll never forget you. I trust you to take that letter back to Chiron. Make sure he gets it. Can you do that one last thing for me?"

"_Of course, mistress Annabeth. I will fly the skies, and get the letter to Chiron before sundown! It has been an honour to serve you." _Ancora bows low, before taking off, and disappearing over the horizon.

I make my way to Leo's apartment, when I knock on the door, Michelle answers.

"Hello?" She asks uncertainly.

"I'm Annabeth. I'm one of Leo's friends from camp. He said that I should meet him here." I reply, forcing a smile on my face.

"Okay. Come on in." She opens the door wider for me.

I go in and sit on the sofa.

"So, you're a half-blood too?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah. I take it Leo told you about us?" I ask.

"Oh no, silly. _I'm _a half-blood too!" She exclaims.

"Really…? What parent?" I ask.

"Hm? Mother. Athena." She smiles. I gasp, and she looks at me strangely. "What is it, dear?"

"I'm a daughter of Athena too!"

"What a coincidence. Leo never said anything about you being of Athena!"

"He didn't?" I ask, confused.

"Nope!"

"Oh… Well, that's me. Any idea what's taking him so long?" I ask.

"No, he phoned about ten minutes ago, saying he's just coming." She says, glancing over at me. There's something about her that makes me look twice. Then it hits me. _Monster_.

But I don't have a weapon. Time to try and talk.

"Oh! I have to go. Can you tell Leo to call me when he gets back?" I ask, pretending to get a text message.

"Of course, dear. Would you like to leave a number?" She asks, staring at me intently.

"N-no. He's got it." I stumble on the words. "Anyway, thank you." I say, walking to the door. I'm about to leave, when I feel breathing on my neck. I slowly turn around. I turn about 90degrees before bursting into tears. Michelle gives me a look of confusion.

"What's wrong now, little one?" She asks, getting impatient.

"I walked i-in on m-my boyfriend cheating on m-me this morning!" I exclaim, all the pain from this morning's events racing back into me.

"Oh! That's terrible, dear!" She says, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. I couldn't shout, I couldn't cry, I couldn't breathe.

"I… I can't breathe…" I manage to get out, but it was barely a whisper.

"Put. Her. Down." Leo's confident voice booms through the apartment.

I look up, to see a fiery figure standing in the doorway. Michelle drops me in shock, and I lay on the floor, gasping for air.

"Leo…" I all I manage to get out before the world swirls into darkness.

**There you go! Go and check out my other fanfic's! **

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	5. Revelations

**Hey again guys! I got A LOT of reviews asking me to update. So I thought, "What the heck!" Now, bear in mind that this chapter took 3 hours to write. I kept getting it wrong, and it just wouldn't sound right. This is as good as I could get it, so sorry if it doesn't work in places. Please review and tell me everything you were thinking while reading this. I like hearing what people think when they read the chapters!**

**Anyway, read on!**

**Chapter 6 - Revelations - (Percy's POV)**

_What have I done! I hurt her. I hurt myself. I hate Drew. I can't believe she used charmspeak on me! _I thought, staring at the ceiling. I'm in bed already, because the whole camp hates me – including Chiron and Mr D (No surprise there). I would be ignored at dinner, and unwelcomed at the campfire, so I don't really see the point in trying.

Tyson brought me some dinner, but left quickly after giving me a sad look. I'd disappointed everyone. Me and Annabeth, we were the camp couple. People had looked up to us, respected us. Now, I was on kitchen duty for three months.

"Percy! Percy!" I was stolen away from my depressing thoughts by Katie. "Percy, come quick! Leo, he set the Hephaestus cabin on fire. There are still people in there!" I groan, clutching my stomach, and throwing up over the side on my bed. Katie left, with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm coming." I grumble, clutching the sides of the bed as I got up. I threw on some dark jeans, and opened the cabin door. The sunlight hurt my eyes, stumbled back in shock. I grabbed a pair on sunglasses from my dresser, and put them on.

"Look!", "It's Percy!", "How dare he show his face!", "I'm going to kill him!" A crowd of campers had gathered around my cabin, some shouting insults, and others muttering about getting Chiron.

"It's a miracle! The Percabeth Killer has come out of his lair!" I changed my voice to falsetto, and flounced my hands about, making it clear I was mimicking an Aphrodite. A couple of gasps, snickers, and glares were thrown my way, but I just narrowed my eyes, and smirked back.

I made my way over to the burning cabin, and felt my stomach churn. I doubled over, and threw up on the grass. I looked up to see Chiron, watching me carefully.

"You have the nerve to fake sickness after what you have done to Annabeth, and the rest of this camp? Honestly, Percy. I thought better of you. Now get rid of this fire, there are three campers in there." He shook his head slowly, a disappointed look shadowing his face.

Apparently he thought the fire was _my _fault too.

"Ok, Chiron. I'll get rid of the fire." Chiron nodded curtly, and I could feel the evil grin – worthy of being Hades' – spreading across my face. His eyes filled with worry, and a couple of people nearby widened their eyes in concern.

I raised one hand slightly, and a water spout popped up nearby. As I raised my left hand, more and more spouts came up. When there was about ten on my left side Chiron looked at me.

"Percy. That's enough."

I dropped my hand, and people visibly sighed in relief. I raised my right hand, and more water came up, this time on my right side. Again, I raised my hand until around ten spouts shot up, and I hear someone yelp.

"_Percy_." Chiron cautioned.

"Not done yet…" I mutter, earning a few glances. Nobody _ever _speaks back to Chiron. Ever.

This time, I raise both hands slowly, and Chiron is warning me to stop. I glance at the fire, which is still burning bright. I smirk, and raise my hands faster, clenching my fists. A few people are yelling, and the Aphrodite girls are screaming, "My make-up! Percy, don't you dare!"

I throw my hands forward, and the ground trembles. A great wave of water powers through camp, drenching everyone – including Chiron. For at least 10 seconds, the camp is fully underwater, and people are floating about like fish. Some people are enjoying it; others, not so much.

Finally, I decide it's not fun to watch them floating anymore. I drain the camp, but hop onto the last remaining waterspout. I stand on the top, looking down at the camp, draining every water source; vases and fish tanks, ponds and baths. I hear shouting, and people crowding below me.

I'd had my fun, but now it's time for business. I couldn't get them to listen when I was calm, but now they had no choice.

"Perseus Jackson! Get down here _now_!" I looked down, and saw a very angry centaur.

"You told me to get rid of the fire." I say, lowering my pillar so I didn't have to shout.

"I told you to—" He stopped when he realized that _was_ he hadsaid. His eyes narrowed, and he neighed a little when he spoke – he always did that when he was annoyed. "I _didn't _tell you to drown the camp!" He finally got out, embarrassed that he had let this happen.

A screamed was heard, and Drew stormed from her cabin. Her hair was wet, and she was dressed in a hot-pink bathrobe.

"Who drained all the water!" She shrieked.

"Me." I say blandly.

"Oh, Percy dear! I didn't see you up there! Why don't you come down and give your girlfriend a kiss?" Her smile was sickly sweet, and I couldn't help but gag.

"Ugh! No. Go away! I know you used charmspeak on me." I yell down to her, and her smile faltered, then vanished completely.

"I thought we had a deal, Percy." As they say, 'If looks could kill, I'd be dead.'

"What does she mean, Prissy?" Clarisse appeared at the front of the crowd, and she looked uncertain.

"Why don't you tell them, you blackmailing little—"

"Enough!" Chiron bellowed, cutting me off. "Percy, explain. Now." Man, he could really pull off the serious look.

"Well, Chiron. I came back to camp 3 days before Annabeth, as you know. She came back 1 day early, and walked in on me," I stopped, and threw up over the side on the geyser, causing Chiron's face to contort into a look of concern. "and Drew k-kissing."

"Percy. You just told us the story we already know." I shrugged, and threw up more violently, doubling over into a coughing fit. When I finally stopped, Chiron looked at me worriedly. "Percy, you are aware that demi-gods can't get sick naturally. You look _very _sick."

"I'm… I'm fine Chiron." I started coughing again. "It's just… just a… little cough."

"Percy. Come down."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Perseus Jackson! Get off that geyser _now_!"

"Fine." I say, jumping off. Some people shouted, but in the moment before I hit the ground, I raised another geyser to ease my landing.

My stomach churns, and I throw up all over Clarisses' shoes. She didn't see the least bit annoyed though. The one demigod she knew who had gotten an illness like this had died from madness, and I knew that deep, _deep _inside, she knew I was her friend.

"Percy, you ok?" Wow. She used my _actual _name.

"Wow. You used my name." I replied weakly.

"Prissy." She corrected herself.

"Clarisse, can you take Percy to the Infirmary, please."

"Fine." She sighed, and started dragging me away. People started following us until Chiron shouted at them to leave us alone.

I threw up every once in a while.

"You didn't betray Annabeth on purpose, did you." Clarisse stated, glancing over at me.

"Finally _someone _realizes! That stupid Drew charmspoke me!" I exclaim, before doubling over into another coughing fit. She pats my back, and waits until I've stopped.

"I know. I could see it in your eyes when she was beating your ass."

"Really? I knew you were good, but I was so full of other emotions I wasn't sure it was possible." It was true. I was so full of emotions, but there was one emotion I couldn't place.

"Don't worry. Leo's helping her. She's going to be alright. But you've broken her. Bad." Leo? _Leo's _helping her? _I _should be helping her!

"How do you know that?" I sulk, staring at the ground as we trudge towards the Infirmary.

"Because. I still contact her." Hope. That's the emotion I couldn't remember.

Before I knew it, I was on my back, gasping for air.

"Clarisse," I say, looking her in the eye, "Tell… tell Annabeth I love her. Tell her... the t-truth. _Convince her_."

**There you go! A nice, evil cliffhanger! Ok, to answer a few peoples' questions, yes, I am including the HOO characters;Piper, Jason, LEO etc.**

**Shout-outs to some lovely people!**

***_The Song of the Felines_**

**_*KatieElizabethGrace_**

**_*Huntress Of The Stars_**

**_*Gcq9_**

**_*MyVeryWildImagination_**

**These people have either *Posted a nice/constructive review *Been one of the first to follow *Messaged me a suggestion *Bothered to come and read my story when I asked (Gcq9, go check out his writing, its brilliant) *Or have generally motivated me to post more.**

**If you were one of these people, then thank you, because everything you've done has helped push me to post this chapter. The next chapter will be rather sad, romantic, and heartbreaking all at the same time.**

**^Question^**

**Why do you think Percy passed out? *Hint* It has something to do with a friend ;)**


	6. Running

**Hey again guys! Gods, I really need to think of something to call you lot other than _guys... _**

**I'm sorry, this chapter is a little short! I don't really have much time to write, my sisters coming back from university, and she's moving into my room :(**

**Anyway! I got a few PM's with questions, so... here you go. If you want to ask a question, add it to your review, or PM me! **

**. .**

**1. Do you play any sports?**

_Yes actually. I swim quite a bit, and I'm OK at football. Other than that, I'm pretty crap at P.E :P_

**2. Do you have any pets? **

_Yep. I have 2 dogs (Called Ralph and Pippin), a cat (Called Cluso), 3 pigs (Called Hamish, Hector, and Hagrid), and about 15 chickens (Un-named)._

**3. Pie or Cake?**

_Definitely__ cake! :)_

**Chapter 5**

**Running**

"Annabeth! Your awake!" I tried to reply, but it came out garbled.

"Yoh murther ids crazfy!" Leo just laughed, and shook his head slightly. We were in his living room, and I was lounging on his sofa.

"Got that right. I'm so sorry for… well, you know." A wave of sadness crossed his face, but he covered it up quick, with a bright smile.

"I'm leaving Leo." I blurt, once my vision returns to normal.

"What?"

"I'm… I'm leaving the demigod world. I already told my mother. And…" I trailed off, not wanting to say that I'd pissed off the Gods.

"Annabeth. What did you do?" Leos' voice was calm and lazy, but I could tell he was curious.

"I _may _have angered a few Gods…"

"Which ones?" His tone was disapproving, and I struggled to hold it together under his gaze.

"Aphrodite." I squeak, looking at my feet. "And I _may _have said the Gods ruined my life…"

"Ouch." He winced, looking me in the eyes.

After about 2 minutes of pure silence, we both burst out laughing.

"You've really done it this time, Annie." He managed to get out.

"I know, right?" I hold my stomach, and sink to the floor. "I'm serious though. I'm going to ignore my demigod side, and just… just try and fit into the mortal world."

"Annabeth. I won't try to stop you, because I know you will win anyway. But just… promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't ignore _me_." I stifled a laugh, because he said it so seriously. I leaned in, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Never."

I waved goodbye as I turned my back to his apartment building.

My mobile bleeped, and I dug it out of my pocket, begging it not to be _him_.

_**From: Clarisse**_

_**To: Annabeth**_

**Annabeth. Where are you? You have to come back to camp! Like, now!**

I stared at the screen, and a tear slid down my face.

_**From: Annabeth**_

_**To: Clarisse**_

**I'm sorry. I can't. I'm… Leaving. Say goodbye to him for me. Just don't… don't tell him I'm sorry. Because I'm not. **

I pressed send, before sliding the mobile in my back pocket, and pulling Leo's jacket closer to my body.

Leo had ordered me a ticket to Chicago. Athena said that she'd talked to Zeus, and he'd give me safe passage flying somewhere. Once.

I chose Chicago because… there's someone there who can help me.

Someone who knows the truth.

**. .**

**Percy's POV**

"She asked me to say goodbye to you, but… she also says she's not sorry."

"She must hate me." I say.

"She does." Clarisse states bluntly.

"What else did she say?" I wonder what else Annabeth said in the text. Clarisses' eyes widened at the start, and could tell there was more than she said.

"She… She said she's leaving, and she can't come back to camp. It could only mean one thing."

"She's leaving the half-blood world." I gasp, finally working it out. "She's ignoring her demigod side. Does she know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes. But she doesn't care anymore. Like I said, you broke her heart. She loved you."

"_She loved me…"_

_**. .**_

**Again, sorry for the short chapter! These take time, but I love writing them. I'll be doing an extra long chapter (Or maybe just 2 normal length ones) for a Christmas Special! **

**Mm... Anyone guessed why Percy's collapsed? *COUGH* Percy's Best Friend *COUGH***

_**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**_


	7. Celebrity

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in AGES! I'm been really busy, and I guess it just slipped my mind. Anyway, here's a rather long chapter, filling you in on what happened to her when she ran away.**

**Chapter 6**

**Celebrity**

_~~~TIME SKIP – TWO YEARS~~~_

Okay. Two years of fame, fortune, and immense pain later, I am now Maribel Olympus. Pop star, teen idol, and overall celebrity. Two years ago, I was Annabeth Chase; Hero of Olympus, master monster-fighter, and broken by Percy Jackson.

I still get attacked by monsters every-so-often, but since I have almost no contact with other demi-gods, and no communication with Camp Half-Blood or the Gods, a monster attack is rare. One every two months, maybe.

"Annabeth, you're on in 5!" My manager – and best friend – Calypso Titan, whispers to me. There was only two people now who knew of my real identity. The first; Calypso. I'd told her the whole story, and she'd begged to come with me; to follow me through mortal life. The second; Thalia Grace. My best friend since childhood. I remember the morning she showed up on the doorstep of my mansion, and I'd immediately told her. After making her swear on the River Styx that she wouldn't tell, of course…

I'm about to do a concert in New York – the place where my fame started. Sadly, it's also the place where my pain started. The first few months were tough; I dyed my hair a gingery-brown, and then got green contacts. I dressed differently too; always showing skin. Skirts, dresses, anything my designer wanted me to. I was basically a different person; until you saw me at home.

"Hey guys!" I walked out on stage, and the crowd went wild. I was wearing s long, light blue dress, that had a fitted top, with a loose skirt, so that when I was singing – and the fans were on – it would float up around me.

"Really now? Don't I get a hello?" I shout out again, and get a chorus of 'hey', 'hi', and 'hello'.

"Today I'm going to be singing a few songs from my new album; Gotta be Loved!" I say, and start the concert…

* * *

"Okay, I'm a little tired now, but I think I'll give you guys a surprise. Who wants to know what it is?!" I tease, after my songs are over. From the response I got, I'm going to assume that they want to know. "I have my best friend Aster here to join me in the final song!" If you haven't already guessed, Aster Charm is Thalia Grace… She didn't want to leave me alone in the mortal world, so she explained it all to Artemis, and came with me.

"Hey everyone!" Thalia yells, waving as she comes onto the stage. She's wearing a tight, black, short dress, with lots of lace on it. She's also wearing red fishnet tights, with black boots. She always does her own make-up and hair though. Heavy black eyeliner, faint red eye-shadow, and pure red lips. She leaves her hair down; even though she's dyed it gingery-brown – nearly the same shade as mine – and wears brown contacts.

Everyone yells, and there's some people in the front who're dressed a lot like Thalia – nearly all black.

We sing the last song from my album, and then head over to a set of couches at the far side of the stage.

"Well guys, we have another surprise for you!" I say into my microphone, before motioning to Thalia that she should say it.

"I live with Maribel here in New York most of the time, and we thought it was getting a bit lonely." Pause for the 'aww's. "So we decided to have a contest. The winner will get to come and live with us for _SIX MONTHS_!" The crowd screams, and people jump around, excited.

"All you have to do, is text this number," a phone number appears on the screen, "and the lucky 1,000th person to text will get to choose five of their friends to come with them to live with us! No additional fee's, and maybe, just maybe, we'll keep in touch with you." I finish, and me and Thalia stand up, and bow, before saying our goodbyes, and heading backstage.

"Think we'll get lucky? Maybe some actual cool people will win… that would be nice." Thalia states, as we crash onto some chairs backstage.

"Oh my gods, guys! You did brilliantly!" Calypso squeals, handing us each a bottle of water, which we take gratefully.

"Thanks, Caly…" I sigh, and fix my hair. We have to get out to the limo now.

"Hey, John? We're ready to go now!" Thalia yells to my bodyguard. He was a demi-god, but he didn't know I was. It's better this way.

"Okay, Ms Charm." He escorts us to the door, and opens it. there are two more security men outside, and they surround us as we get into the black limo.

* * *

When we get home, there are only a few paparazzi on the stairs to the house. We smile, and pose for a few pictures, then go inside, and lock the door behind us.

"That was a long concert." I mutter, and dump my bag in the kitchen.

"I know, and I was only there for half of it!" Thalia says, getting out her phone. "Apparently, there are already over 12,000 texts!"

"Not surprising. I mean, who _wouldn't _want to live with us!" Calypso jokes, and we all laugh at the truth in it.

"I'm off to bed then, guys. See you in the morning." I yell, heading upstairs to my room. I change into some pyjama shorts and a tank top, before slipping under the covers, and immediately falling asleep…

**Good? Bad? Let me know if I'm adding too much detail... I don't usually, but I thought I'd give it a try! Can you imagine Annabeth and Thalia's new looks? :P I thought they would look really different as brunette/red-heads. You can already guess who the contest winners are going to be, I assume... heheh...**

**As always, please pop a review in the bow below, and follow/favourite if you want more! :D**

**~Rose**


End file.
